Soft Ice Cream
by Lady Isludis
Summary: Based on a true story. Kaito just wants some ice cream, but he can't seem to get it out of the container! Randomness ensues. The story of how Kaito discovered that Gelato isn't the same as normal ice cream.


T'is but a oneshot. I'm doing a 'daily drabbles' thing to help with my muse.

* * *

Kaito loved ice cream. He loved it more than anything! As far as he was concerned, nothing in the world compared to an ice cream cone or a popsicle on a hot summer day. It was actually the only way he was able to wear such a heavy coat and scarf all year round.

One day, as he opened the freezer, he was delighted as he came across a small tub of Hagen Daz on the door. Miku must've bought it when she went grocery shopping earlier that week.

Kaito dug a tablespoon from the silverware drawer, and removed the lid and protective wrap from the top of the container. With a single, well practiced maneuver, he dug his spoon into the ice cream. Or, so he tried to.

The ice cream was a bit hard, so Kaito figured it'd been left in the freezer a bit too long. No problem. He dug the spon in again, this time more towards the side of the package. This didn't work either, as the cardboard tub ripped from the effort. He'd never known such a delicious treat to offer such resistance.

A little annoyed, he tried to hammer his spoon into the ice cream with a nearby screwdriver that Meiko had left on the counter. He beamed deviously.

_This should give me enough leverage to pry some out._ He thought. Okay, One, Two...

*WRENCH*

Kaito had bent the spoon. Mortified, he tried to pull it out of the tub so he could fix it. Meiko would be furious if she found out the silverware was wrecked, but the spoon did not want to budge.

Finally, Kaito decided enough was enough. He stuck the tub, and the spoon into the microwave, hoping it'd thaw a little. Big mistake. The metal reacted to the heat and began to spark. Kaito whimpered, if he blew up the microwave, Meiko would kill him.

Len walked in right at that moment, his eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw. Kaito was juggling the now flaming tub of ice cream, trying desperately not to burn himself. Len wasn't sure whether he should laugh, or freak out. He lost his composure when Kaito decided to save the spoon, only to have it catapult a flaming wad of melted goo across the kitchen. It was then that Rin entered the room.

She looked first at Len laughing up a storm, then at Kaito panicking over setting the curtains on fire, trying to find a way to beat the flames out with a towel. She doubled over and roared.

Miku came running in with a fire extinguisher, but tripped over the twins who were BOTH rolling on the floor and sprayed foam everywhere. Luka ran in with another fire extinguisher, only to slam into Gackupo (who'd just arrived on the scene), knock him over, and have it set off in his face.

"What's going on in here!?!" Meiko boomed. Everyone froze, except for Kaito, who was still trying to put out the flame. Meiko took Miku's extinguisher and used what was left in it to put out the fire, getting foam all over Kaito in the process.

The room went silent. Meiko still had the extinguisher aimed at Kaito, who looked dazed. If he hadn't been, he might've run for his life. That would've been the smart thing to do...

After what seemed like an eternity, Meiko sat the extinguisher down on the counter. The noise made everyone jump.

"Clean up this mess." She said softly.

No response.

"NOW!!!!!" She thundered. In a heartbeat, every living thing in the room scrambled to get the mess out of sight. When it was done, the kitchen sparkled. Somehow, brand new drapes (the lace kind) had replaced the old, and a new microwave sat on the counter. Not so much as a burn mark remained.

"That's better." Meiko folded her arms. Kaito started to let out a sigh, thinking he was off the hook. "As for YOU!!!" She thrust her finger at his nose, like a rocket. Kaito went stiff as a board and let out a tiny squeak.

"Gelato isn't ice cream, you can't heat it in the Microwave."

* * *

In case you're wondering what Gelato is, it's a very sweet Italian ice cream. Usually it comes in fruit flavors like Tangerine, Raspberry or Strawberry, but you can also get Chocolate or Pistachio. I apologize if I haven't spelled those words correctly, my spell checker isn't the greatest ;)


End file.
